Scroll One: The Eel and the Fish
by Thousand
Summary: Three years have passed since Jin has parted with both Mugen and Fuu after the 'Sunflower Samurai' incident, but the roaming samurai has one last obligation that he must tend to.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Ah, I remember you! You're the traveler who ran my eel stand for an evening!" The merchant smiled, showing what few teeth he had left upon his festering gums. Jin nodded, slowly, as he slurped up another freshly butchered eel. Watching his long-lost business associate feast, the merchant continued to smile, setting his knife down and wiping his sweaty brow with his water-slicked hands. "You know, ever since you ran my stand, people have been complaining that my eel doesn't taste as good as it used to," the man's smile turned into a grin, and soon, a hearty chuckle spilled from his lips while his hands slowly rested upon his hips, "you've ruined me! But I'll forgive you if you tell me your secret!"

"Her name was Kohana." Jin said, quietly, setting down his chopsticks, gazing into the remnants of his eel stew. For a few moments, the merchant's smile faltered, and was replaced by a puzzled expression, but those moments passed and the smile returned, followed by a dutiful chuckle.

"Ah, a woman. I should have known! No man can cut and cook eel better than I!" When Jin stood, the merchant looked up at him, smile faltering once more. The somber samurai extended his hand to the merchant, and, reflexively, the merchant held out his hand to the samurai. A few coins fell from Jin's palm to the merchant's, and then, slowly, the samurai took his leave of the small eel stand, unfurling an umbrella over his head as he stepped out from beneath its protective canopy. For a moment he stood, in the rain, eyes slowly closing, lips quirked in a small smile.

_Eel are like women, the more forcibly you try to hold them down, the more likely they are to run away._ As the thought slid through his mind, the image of her face, the scent of her presence, and gentle warmth of her hand as it had held his in those final moments that he had spent with her upon the lakeshore, beneath an overcast sky. Revisiting those memories that he had tried so hard to suppress for the past three years was a very bittersweet experience; on one hand, it was very pleasant to see her once more, if only in his mind, but on the other hand, it was very painful. Jin had never been a slave to his emotions, and most likely would never truly be, but he knew that, unless he saw her once more, or at least, heard of her, he would be forever shackled to this sleepy lakeside town . . . he would be forever shackled to her.


	2. Chapter 2

After his visit to the eel stand, Jin had hoped to, as he had previously, find her standing next to the railing of the bridge that overlooked the local channel. However, he had been sorely disappointed to find an elderly man in her stead. By her, of course, Jin meant Shino Kohana, the only woman that lingered on his mind, and, to him, the only true woman that lingered upon earth. For some reason or another, he had had a foolish notion that perhaps they would re-unite in the very same location that they had first met. When that notion was crushed by the presence of the old man, and despite his disappointment, Jin smiled. Admittedly, it was not a happy or pleasant smile, but rather, a forced, almost tight one.

"Ah, so you've arrived." The elderly man said as Jin positioned himself behind him, both men having unfurled umbrella's held above their heads. There were a few moments of silence as Jin thought on how to respond. He knew this elderly man. Jin never forgot an opponent who happened to survive a hostile encounter with him, mainly because he could count the number of men who did on one hand. Unluckily, this happened to be one of them.

"Were you waiting for me?" Jin eventually inquired, his free hand gradually wandering closer to the hilt of his sword. With a chuckle, the man nodded, and then explained,

"Yes, to an extent. I had a feeling our paths would eventually cross once more, but, to answer your true question, no, I'm not here to kill you. Believe it or not, I actually decided I would take a nice afternoon stroll. The scenery here is quite splendid." Jin made an affirming noise and gazed out across the channel that stretched on below. This particular elderly gentleman had caught his attention the moment the samurai had first laid eyes upon him. When he saw the crest embroidered onto the man's homespun kimono, he immediately recalled the instance shortly after meeting and traveling with Mugen and Fuu. Only a few months ago, Jin had sat with this man in a natural hot spring, and listened, quietly, to him speak of fireflies. At first, Jin had enjoyed the conversation, it being one sided (and naturally, on the side of the elderly gentleman), but when the man mentioned homosexual fireflies, Jin recalled feeling rather uncomfortable fairly quickly. The two had eventually fought, but their dance was brought to a halt when his employer died. It was a shame.

"Excuse me." Jin said, quietly taking his leave of the samurai once more. He had no quarrel with him, and didn't particularly desire to. It was best if he left him be. Out of the corner of his eye, Jin caught the man nodding in response to his rhetorical request to be excused.

"You aren't here for a woman, are you?" The elderly man inquired quietly, calmly.

"No." Jin replied, perhaps a little to hastily.

"Ah, I see." The tone of dutifulness of his tone gave away the fact that he saw through Jin's deception, though he pressed the matter no further. After getting himself out of sword-range, Jin came to a halt, and closed his eyes.

"If it comes down to it, I'd like you to kill me. Not her." He said, solemnly. The only response he merited was a soft chuckle. Satisfied with that, Jin walked on. Heading towards the general direction of last place he wanted to go.

The brothels.


End file.
